spielenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Open-World-Spiel
thumb|right|335 px|Top 5 - Open-World-Spiele von hydroLP Open-World-Spiele (von englisch Open World Games), auch Open-World-Genre und Open-World-Prinzip, bezeichnet eine bestimmte Form von Computerspielen. Im deutschsprachigen Raum gibt es freeroaming oder free to roam sowie im englischsprachigen Raum sandbox-style video game als alternative Bezeichnungen. Open-World-Spiele sind Spiele, die dem Spieler eine große Spielwelt bieten, in der er sich von Anfang an ungehindert bewegen kann. Im Gegensatz zu Spielen, die aus Leveln bestehen, die der Spieler in einer festgelegten Reihenfolge durchwandert, hat der Spieler bei Open-World-Spielen die Wahl, ob er zukünftige Missionsschauplätze vorher erkunden will. Einige Spiele variieren das Spielprinzip, indem sie die Spielwelt um separate Level erweitern. Neben diesem grundlegenden Konstruktionsprinzip bieten einige Open-World-Spiele weitere Freiheitsgrade. Aufgaben können auf unterschiedliche Weise erfüllt werden, indem das Spiel dem Spieler die Wahl der Mittel (z. B. Waffen, Fahrzeuge) überlässt. Weiterhin kann die Reihenfolge der Aufgaben frei wählbar sein oder die Durchführung selbst kann optional sein. Schließlich können alle Aufgaben optional sein, so dass der Spieler die freie Wahl hat. Ist die Spielwelt aufwändig modelliert oder enthält sie eine Simulation, in der Personen oder Gegenstände auf die Aktionen des Spielers reagieren, so kann die Auslotung der Möglichkeiten in der Spielwelt eine ausreichende Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit darstellen. Merkmale Eine exakte Definition existiert wie bei anderen Genres bei Computerspielen (und auch Filmen) nicht. Jedoch sind bestimmte Merkmale häufig bei „Open-World-Spielen“ vorhanden. Die grundlegende Gemeinsamkeit ist die offene Spielwelt, die von Anfang an erforscht werden kann. Die Aufgaben lassen sich in vielen Spielen in drei Kategorien einteilen. Primäre Aufgaben sind Aufgaben, die sich direkt auf die Spielhandlung auswirken. Hierbei wird auch teilweise versucht, eine feste Reihenfolge der primären Aufgaben zu vermeiden, so dass der Spieler etwas Auswahl hat. Eine willkürliche Reihenfolge ist wegen der festgelegten Handlung jedoch nicht möglich. Die sekundären Aufgaben sind Aufgaben, die sich auf die Handlung nicht auswirken, die aber Vorteile bei der Erfüllung der primären Aufgaben bringen. Diese Vorteile können neue Gegenstände, Geld, Waffen oder Erfahrungspunkte sein. Tertiäre Aufgaben sind Aufgaben die keine Vorteile bringen, z.B. sogenannte „Mini-Games“ wie Poker, wo der Spieler auch Geld verlieren kann. Sowohl sekundäre und tertiäre Aufgaben sind optional, da sie sich nicht auf die Handlung auswirken. Ein weiteres Merkmal ist die freie Verfügbarkeit von Fortbewegungsmitteln. Diese sind mehr oder minder zahlreich vorhanden und lassen sich kostenlos oder für sehr kleine Beträge der spielinternen Währung verwenden. Das ist eine Konsequenz aus der offenen Spielwelt, da sonst die Durchquerung der Spielwelt zu Fuß zu lange dauern würde. Sind wegen der Rahmenhandlung oder anderen Gründen Fahrzeuge nicht vorgesehen, lässt sich die Spielfigur mit einer „Schnellreisefunktion“ auf den gewünschten Zielort platzieren, wie beispielsweise bei Far Cry 3. Vertreter Je nachdem, welche der Merkmale oder Freiheitsgrade als Voraussetzung angesehen werden, ergibt sich eine unterschiedliche Darstellung der Historie der Open-World-Spiele. Auch bei höheren Anforderungen als eine frei begehbare Spielwelt, können Spiele, die nur das Kriterium „frei begehbare Spielwelt“ erfüllen, als Vorgänger oder Stufen zu „richtigen“ Open-World-Spielen angesehen werden. Nicht betrachtet werden meist ältere Spiele, wie Text-Adventure bzw. Spiele, die auf reiner Text-Eingabe basieren. Als das erste Spiel mit einer offenen Spielwelt wird daher Adventure (1979) von Warren Robinett angegeben. Der Spieler muss in einer Labyrinth-artigen Spielwelt gegen Drachen kämpfen, Schlüssel finden und einen Kelch zu einem Palast bringen. Optionale Aufgaben und Ähnliches waren nicht enthalten. Bei strengerer Kriterienauslegung ergibt sich Elite (1984) von David Braben und Ian Bell als erstes Open-World-Spiel.[3][1] Der Spieler kann als Raumschiff-Captain Piraterie treiben, Piraten jagen, Handel treiben oder auf Asteroiden nach Rohstoffvorkommen suchen. Die Spielwelt besteht aus mehreren Hundert Planeten, die auf acht Galaxien verteilt sind. Jedoch bietet das Spiel keine zusammenhängende grafisch modellierte Spielwelt. Sowohl eine grafisch modellierte Spielwelt als auch optionale Aufgaben bietet Pirates! (1987). Spielwelt ist die Karibische See, die dem Spieler von Anfang an offen steht. Hauptziel ist es, gegnerische Schiffe und Städte zu erobern. Jedoch kann der Spieler stattdessen Handel treiben, indem er verschiedene Waren aus mehreren Städten kauft und verkauft. Weitere optionale Aufgaben sind die Suche nach vergrabenen Schätzen oder die Suche nach verschollenen Familienmitgliedern. Im 2004 erschienenen Remake des Spiels ist selbst das Angreifen von Städten und Schiffen optional, wegen weiterer friedlicher Aufgaben. Pirates! ähnelt dem davor in 1984 erschienenem Spiel Seven Cities of Gold, in dem die Entdeckung Amerikas thematisiert wird. Das Spiel bietet zwar auch eine zusammenhängend modellierte Spielwelt, aber nur die Möglichkeit friedlich Güter gegen Gold zu tauschen oder die indigenen Siedlungen zu erobern. Die bekanntesten Vertreter sind die Reihen The Legend of Zelda und Grand Theft Auto. Beide Spiele bieten dem Spieler eine Spielwelt mit optionalen Aufgaben, deren Erfüllung mit Aufbesserung der Finanzen oder Ausrüstungsgegenständen belohnt wird. „The Legend of Zelda“, deren frei erkundbare Spielwelt wie üblich in Computer-Rollenspielen „Oberwelt“ genannt wird, erweitert das Spielprinzip um Level, die „Dungeons“ genannt werden. In diesen Dungeons warten die Aufgaben, die für die Lösung des Spiels notwendig sind. In „Grand Theft Auto“ sind die Aufgaben für die Lösung des Spiels in derselben Spielwelt platziert, in der auch die freiwilligen Aufgaben sind. Weitere (ältere) Vertreter nach Gamasutra.com sind Landstalker, Pitfall II: Lost Caverns, Metroid, Super Metroid, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Crazy Taxi, Metroid Prime, Dragon Quest III, The Goonies II. Auch neuere Spiele setzen auf das Open-World-Prinzip bzw. werden mit dieser Eigenschaft beworben. So wurde das Rennspiel Fuel von Codemasters als „Open-World-Racer“ bezeichnet und beworben. Die Idee Rennen auf nicht abgesperrten Strecken zu fahren, existierte jedoch bereits bei älteren Spielen wie Midnight Club: Los Angeles und teilweise in Need for Speed: Underground 2, wobei diese Spiele nicht als „Open-World“ bezeichnet wurden. Ubisoft Montreal entwickelte 2008 den „Open-World-Egoshooter“ Far Cry 2. Das Spiel unterscheidet sich von bisherigen Ego-Shootern durch das Verzichten auf Level und ermöglicht dadurch neue Lösungsalternativen und nähert sich damit dem Gameplay der GTA-Reihe an. Durch die fehlende Absperrung der Missionsorte und der freien Waffenwahl können die Missionen auf unterschiedliche Weise gelöst werden: Entweder wie üblich in Ego-Shootern durch den offenen Kampf mit allen Gegnern oder eher mit Stealth-Elementen, wie z.B. dem Einsatz eines Scharfschützengewehrs und der anschließenden Flucht aus dem Missionsgebiet. 2009 veröffentlichte der schwedische Programmierer Markus Persson das Independentspiel Minecraft, das auf einer vollständig veränderbaren Welt aufbaut. Die kostenpflichtige Vollversion besteht aus dem Survival-Modus, in welchem auch Gegenstände z.B. Werkzeug durch Weiterverarbeiten von Rohstoffen hergestellt werden können, und dem Creative-Modus, in welchem dem Spieler unbegrenzte Mengen an Blöcken und Gegenständen zur Verfügung stehen. Bekannte Spiele mit Open-World Minecraft Weblinks Open-World-Spiel in Wikipedia Kategorie:Genre